With the support of NSF Computational Biology Training Group, we have an active program throughout the year to give experience in structural and computational biology research to both undergraduate and high school students. We have a summer seminar series for a group of 10 undergraduate and high school students working in various computational and structural biology labs. This program has been shown to be useful in recruiting future graduate students. One of the current graduate students in Dr. Chiu s lab was a previous summer trainee at Baylor. Chit-Kwan Lin is an exceptional student from Harvard who has made an impressive contribution to our computer data analysis on the studies of actin bundle. He plans to continue his senior thesis research with our collaborator, Professor Paul Matsudaira at MIT when he returns to Cambridge this fall.